Falling for You
by Kalisheedra
Summary: Yuffie has settled in the rebuilded Midgar, living a somewhat peaceful existence, until Reno literally drops into her life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Hi, Angel Yuffie here. This wasn't supposed to be continued, but I got some reviews and they said that I should continue this. So I re-edited this first chapter to start making this into a real fanfic. I call this a chapter but it's more of a prologue because it's very short, however because it already has one of the main characters in it I decided to call it a chapter. Just one small note: if you see some weird expressions that are not common in English, please forgive me. I'm Portuguese. Please R&R!!!

**Chapter 1**

"Catch him!"

"Don't let him get away!"

A red-haired man wearing a blue suit was trying to escape from the angry crowd chasing him. The market he was running through was overloaded with people, most of them walking from tent to tent, not buying anything. Most of them were used to hearing shouts of the marketers when someone stole something and didn't even bother to look at him, assuming he was thief. He didn't care. He just had to run.

He quickly avoided a cart that was put in front of him, jumping over it. He looked over his shoulder to see that the men were having a hard time passing it.

He had to run. He couldn't take them all out. His hand instinctively poised in his nightstick attached to his belt. However, he couldn't use it, for there were about ten guys chasing him. And he didn't want to start total panic in the middle of a market, if he accidentally hit someone else. But he couldn't go on running forever. His hands were tied. Reno hated that feeling.

He stopped. Inspecting his surroundings, he found an escape route in a narrow alley filled with trash. After some looking, he found a stair leading up, to the roofs. It was hard to notice because there were dumpsters right in front of it.

_'Now's my chance!'_

He quickly entered the alley, jumped behind the dumpster and grabbed the stairs. Have made his way up, he crouched and looked down to watch the men. They were disoriented and gazed around desperately.

One man (looked like the leader) shouted to the others:

"Search around, he can't be far way!"

Reno had heard more than enough.

_'Ok, time to hide.'_

The roofs were deserted. He didn't even bother to look around much, because he knew, sooner or later, they would find that stair, and he was done for. The roof on his left side was too far away to jump and automatically turned right and accepted his fate, which was to jump over the roofs. Reno had always been somewhat afraid of heights but now he had no other way but to ignore his fears.

_'If it has to be like this…'_

He gave a step forward and heard a cracking beneath him. His green eyes widened as he saw where he was standing on. A glass ceiling. It was the ceiling of a shop, and he saw a brunette reading the newspaper. It didn't look like she noticed him.

Reno breathed deeply.

_'Please don't break on me…' _he prayed silently, giving another hesitant step forward.

Reno's prayers weren't heard. The ceiling gave away and sent Reno down right on top of the counter. The woman – more like a girl – jumped out of her chair and looked at him, an astonished look plastered on her face. Reno, barely conscious, tried to figure out where he had seen that face before. His brain, not thinking clearly, made him say the first thing that came over.

"Reno Tremaine, pleased to meet you."

Then he slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Hi again! Been a long time since I updated, I know, but schoolwork is taking most of my time! Oh, and I share my computer with two brothers. My time on the Internet has been minimal so I haven't had the time to update. I apologize deeply to anyone who might be waiting for another chapter of this story. This chapter isn't completed, due to the reasons I have already explained, but I decided to post it for the people who might be waiting for it (not many I know). This chapter has no action at all so it's very very boring. But I promise I'll get it up and running soon! And, once again, I ask for constructive criticism, please. Ok, I'll shut up now! R&R!

**Chapter 2**

The famous Midgar's materia shop was quiet in this sunny afternoon, aside from the obvious noise outside. Yuffie Kisaragi sat comfortably in a chair beside the counter. She wore a black sleeveless shirt and regular jeans. She also had a newspaper on her hands. Distractively reading it, Yuffie came upon a picture with Reeve shaking a bald man's hand. 'Mayor Reeve takes down another one!' The article said something about another reactor he had destroyed.

_'Life's good for him, blowing up reactors and stuff.' _She thought, a bit sadly, and remembered, for what looked like the millionth time, what had happened to her friends.

Cloud and Tifa had obviously gotten together and now lived in Kalm. They now owned a bar, which they called 7th Heaven. How imaginative. Yuffie sometimes passed by, to chat about old times and to catch up with the news. They were happy, and she was happy for them. They deserved it.

Barret returned to Corel with Marlene to rebuild it. Now, 6 years later, they lived in a newly rebuilt Corel, which was prospering into a beautiful city. In her earlier travels, she saw Corel rebuilt and she had to admit it was a job well done.

Red XIII returned to Cosmo Canyon. He was now studying to become a full-fledged Guardian of the Canyon. He had his head stuffed in an old book all the time, which he claimed to be very interesting but, to Yuffie, not interesting at ALL.

Cid went back to Rocket Town and apologized deeply to Shera, saying he had been a jerk and that he was never going to treat her like that ever again. Shera accepted his apologies, and now they continued to live in their neighbor-like existence, without the cursing or the abuses. Cid remade his masterpiece, the Highwind. Most of his time was spent on introducing new parts to the machine.

Vincent, well, no one knew where he was. Yuffie and him had traveled for a while, when they left AVALANCHE, but soon Yuffie lost track of him and never heard of him again. Probably went back to his coffin, or so it seems.

Reeve was now Mayor of Midgar. After 4 years of deciding of whether or not to rebuild it, he decided to start rebuilding it. With a friend of the late Shinra Company, who was in the demolition business, he began destroying the reactors, but it was a delicate process, due to the its structure that was attached to the plates, so, after 2 years of destroying and rebuilding, the job wasn't accomplished yet.

The old Midgar was nothing but a shadow of this new improved version. The plates that weren't destroyed by Meteor or Holy were slowly going down one by one. Most people still lived under the plates but none in the poverty that was so characteristic when Midgar was ruled by Shinra Inc.

And last, Yuffie. After 5 years spent on journeying all over the world, she finally settled in Midgar. She didn't even know why she chose to live in Midgar. Probably because it was always so full of people and she would have hated if it was as deserted as Kalm or something. Running low on money, she opened a materia store, with all the materia she had gained over the years. Without the use of Mako energy, there weren't much materia lying around and so her shop was very much acclaimed and people from all over the world to buy her materia.

The thought of selling her precious materia never crossed her mind when she was in her early teens. She though that maybe she was getting more mature. This was hilarious to her. At the age of 22, she still thought that if you annoyed and bellyached a lot, you could get anything you wanted.

So there she was, in her materia shop, reading her newspaper, hearing the noise outside and waiting for someone to come in.

And someone did come in, but from the less expected place.

The roof.


	3. Chapter 3

_So there she was, in her materia shop, reading her newspaper, hearing the noise outside and waiting for someone to come in._

_And someone did come in, but from the less expected place._

_The roof._

**Chapter 3**

A man now lied on the counter of her shop.

Yuffie was shocked. She bended her head back and saw the huge hole that there was now on her precious, expensive, beautiful ceiling. Tiny pieces of glass were on the floor all around her. She started to feel the rage boil up inside her and made up her mind: he was so going to suffer the wrath of Yuffie Kisaragi.

When Yuffie looked at him, she was again shocked. He was good-looking, alright, even with his matching scars on each cheek. His aquamarine eyes and flaming red hair matched perfectly his pale skin tone. He was wearing an immaculate blue suit, now with glass shards sticking out of it...

'_Wait a second... I know this face...'_

Her eyes grew wide as dinner plates when she finally remembered were she had seen that face before.

'_Gods! What's Reno doing here?'_

Reno seemed as surprised as she. Yuffie was about to ask why the hell he fell from her ceiling but he stopped her.

"Reno Tremaine, pleased to meet you." and he seemingly passed out.

Surprise was blatantly painted on her face. Was he stupid or what? Hadn't he recognized her?

'_No, of course not, silly. Didn't you notice that he just fell from a roof?'_

She mentally slapped herself and quickly went over him to check his pulse. Grabbing his wrist, she placed two fingers on it and waited. He had a pulse. He just passed out.

Sighing in relief, she eyed him for any bleeding wounds. Seeing none, she decided that the next step was to take him off her counter before someone came waltzing in her shop and seeing an unconscious man lying on her counter. And she decided to do it the easiest and most painful way: push him off.

Have made her way to the other side, she pushed him off her counter roughly, hoping he would wake up in the process.

But he didn't. His form was now sprawled on the floor behind her counter and he was still out cold. Before Yuffie could take a step forward, she heard the door of her shop opening and she turned to face whoever entered.

A gigantic bald man stood in front of her, his determined gaze inspecting his surroundings. He reminded her of Rude, the man had the same bouncer appearance. Something in the back of her mind told her that this had something to do with Reno. And she wasn't mistaken.

"Hmm... How can help you sir?" she politely asked, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Did a red-haired man come here?" he asked, his hard stare now inspecting her.

"Hmm..." was all she could muster, as her mind quickly decided whether to tell this man where Reno was or not.

"Well?" the man's voice was low and harsh, almost as if he knew she was hiding something.

"No, no one came here today fitting that description." she confidently smiled, using her lying skills acquired over the years.

The man didn't look so sure. "Are you certain?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Do I have any reasons to lie?" she asked, a slight anger on her voice.

The man was suddenly taken back by her tone. "Hmm... Well, thank you for your cooperation miss." And he hurriedly left the shop.

Yuffie sighed in relief, trying to calm down her racing heart. She had almost doubted that her oh so called lying skills were still in shape. I'm getting old, she thought sadly.

'_Now, to deal with an unconscious Turk.'_

She walked up to Reno. The faint rise and fall of his chest confirmed that he was still alive. It wouldn't be very nice if a man, especially a Turk, died right in front of her, in her shop.

Yuffie kneeled before him, silently praying that he wouldn't shoot her in the face for waking him up in this manner.

"Reno..." she started, slapping him lightly. "Reno." she continued, now slapping harder. "Reno!"

No results. Time for drastic measures.

"RENO!" she yelled, now prepared to slap him to the point that her hand would be printed on his cheek.

But her arm was caught in mid-way to his cheek. Reno's left arm had shot out and grabbed hers.

Stormy gray eyes locked on Mako infused ones for a moment. Yuffie remembered the last time she had seen him. Six years ago, on the Midgar tunnels, Yuffie and AVALANCHE fought Reno and his buddies for the last time. She remembered that they had run away, like always, with the sorry excuse that Shinra was finished. She had to grin at the thought.

Reno's fogged mind tried to remember where he knew this girl from. His splitting headache wasn't helping either. The only thing he knew was that this girl - woman actually - had tried to slap him real hard. And she most surely had a bitchy attitude too... Just then, the memory came. That whiny ninja girl that was with AVALANCHE, right? The one he helped saving, along with Elena, from their captive, Don Corneo. What was she doing there?

His head couldn't think anymore, his headache almost wanted his head to split in two. His grip on her arm subsided. His eyes closed again.

Yuffie took a few moments to realize that Reno had closed his eyes again.

'_Oh no, you don't. Don't even think of dying in front of me!'_

"Reno!" she shouted, cupping his head on her hands. "Reno, look at me!"

His left eye opened just a slit to stare at her.

"Lemme sleep..." came his slurred reply.

"Reno," she shook his head. "Are you dizzy and with a very painful headache?" she asked.

He faintly nodded in her hands.

'_Great.'_

"Reno, I have to take you to the hospital, you have a concussion. C'mon." She had had a few ones in her short lifetime and knew very well the symptoms. She also knew that he couldn't sleep.

Placing his left arm on her shoulder to support him, she eased him to a sitting position. She looked at him. Strangely he was with his eyes wide open and he appeared to be mumbling something under his breath.

"Reno?" she asked softly, almost as if asking a child about something.

"NO!" he suddenly yelled, his now lucid eyes locked on hers. "No, please, no hospital, please..." he begged, panic blatant on his voice.

Yuffie was shocked for the third time that day. Was Reno actually... pleading? In panic? She didn't think she would have lived to the day that she would actually hear a "please" escape his lips. Was this the Reno she had fought? Questions came tumbling down on her like a brick wall. Staring into his eyes, she could perfectly see the fear in them.

A frown covered her face. He was concussed, he wasn't thinking clearly. Like hell she wasn't going to take him to the hospital.

"Reno, don't be stupid. You have to go a hospital. You're concussed. You just fell from my freaking ceiling!" she exclaimed, still looking at him.

Reno's eyes changed drastically. The fear in his eyes vanished almost instantly and a murderous glint now inhabited them.

"No." his voice was calmer, but more menacing. "If you take me to the hospital, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life."

Yuffie knew when to take a threat seriously. Right now was one of those moments. For a second, she felt scared of this man, this assassin she was trying to help. She considered turning her back to him and just leaving him in the middle of the street. But she couldn't. Her conscience wouldn't let her do that.

'_Damn you conscience.'_

She took a moment to breathe deeply, and then concentrated on Reno once more. "Where do you live?"

His eyes softened and his trademark grin appeared in his face. "Is that a pick up line?"

Yuffie resisted the strong urge to punch him square in the nose.

"Don't be an ass. You don't want to go to a hospital, I have to take you home." she explained calmly.

Reno's headache attacked him again in full force. His eyelids slowly covered his eyes against his will. The throbbing pain in his temples increased and he felt everything spin around him. His mind tried to fight the pain and at the same time answer Yuffie's question.

"Rude's." Yuffie assumed an exasperated face but he continued before she could speak. "But he isn't home right now. He won't be back until tonight. And I don't have the key." he finished, his eyes still closed.

Yuffie took a second to digest his words before blinking. Well, he didn't want to go to the hospital, Rude wasn't home, where the hell was she supposed to take him?

_'You couldn't make things easier, could you Reno?'_

"You have nowhere else to go? Elena?" she asked hopefully.

Reno just shook his head. "Elena lives in Junon." he simply declared.

Yuffie scowled. That was it! She was going to leave him to rot in a dark alley somewhere. Maybe someone was bound to find him. Maybe he would just die in that alley. She didn't care. To hell with him!

Then again, her conscience wasn't about to let her to leave a wounded man by himself. Even if he was a dangerous Turk, who most certainly killed for the pleasure of seeing people die.

She recalled Tifa's story about what had happened to Sector 7. She hadn't been present, of course, but the vivid description her teammates had given her was enough. Reno had been the one to push the button that led Sector 7 and its residents to their demise. Her anger boiled inside her as she remembered the look on her friend's faces when they talked about Sector 7. The sadness in their eyes and the regret for not being able to stop Shinra that time. If anyone deserved to die, the Turk she was trying to help would most likely deserve it.

But 6 years was a long time. Maybe he was different, maybe he actually regreted the pain he had caused.

Not likely.

_'What am I going to do to you Reno?'_

Yuffie sighed. She was so going to regret this.

"C'mon." she said, helping him stand.

Reno's eyes were open again and they were looking at her inquisitively.

"My place."

His eyes widened but he said nothing as she led him out of her shop, putting the 'closed' sign and locking the door behind her.

Boy, was she going to regret this.

A/N - Sorry for the long delay. Here it is, chapter 3 of my crappy story! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Pain. Pain was Reno's only remainder of yesterday's fall and consequent concussion. Throbbing pain in the back of his skull.

Sun was, too, his enemy.

Finding, in the not nice way, that the curtains hadn't been pulled last night, Reno raised an arm over his eyes to shield him from the sun. Not that it worked. With his eyes slitted to block most of the light, he noticed for the first that he wasn't in a normal bed in a normal house. The bed turned out to be a dark red colored couch and the house was most certainly not his house. Way too clean.

Experimentally he tried to sit up. Again, the throbbing headache attacked in full force, making Reno's head swim and consequently making him fall back onto the couch.

_'Definitely not my day.'_

Wisely deciding not to move around much for the time being, he once more inspected his surroundings. Aside from the couch he was sitting on, there was a glass made coffee table in front of him, and he noticed, quite surprised, his pack of smokes lied there facing him.

'_Good ol' cancer sticks." _

A bit further on there was a small TV but no VCR or DVD player. So much for wanting to know the time. Perched on top of the TV was something that caught his interest. A framed photo. Though he couldn't make out the figures in the photo due to the reflected sunlight, he hoped at least it was someone he knew. This made him think who the hell was kind enough to bring him, of all people, to his or her home.

As if on cue, a small gray figure meowed at him. Looking down at his feet, a siamese cat was staring at him.

_'I'm sure it wasn't you who brought me here, buddy.'_

"Sebastian?"

A door behind him opened and the sleepy form of Yuffie Kisaragi greeted him, complete with the baby blue wrinkled pajamas and gravity defying bed hair.

He resisted the urge to laugh at the sight, knowing that he himself was probably not something good to be staring at right now.

Her mouth formed a little 'o' as she stared at him, but didn't utter a sound. The cat, upon seeing his owner, ignored Reno and made his way to Yuffie. Looking down and smiling at her cat, Yuffie disappeared through a door to what Reno thought was the kitchen and, after some can opening, probably fed her cat. Reno wasn't about to get up and check. Headache, pain, stuff like that.

Reappearing through the door, Yuffie pointedly ignored him and walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

That made Reno blink slowly.

So, Yuffie was his mysterious host. He vaguely remembered his fall and a brief talk with a girl, but he would have never imagined in a million years that it'd be Yuffie Kisaragi, the heir of Wutai's throne and Avalanche's ever so known brat.

Reno sighed and run a hand down his face. This was turning to be more unexpected than he thought.

Yuffie took a moment to sigh after closing the door and leaning against it. She had had a childish hope that it had all been a bad dream. But the red-haired Turk sitting on her couch took it all away from her.

Taking a couple steps forward, she came to face the mirror. Great. She had a vicious deadly Turk in her house and she looked as hideous as hideous could ever be. Sighing at the reflection, Yuffie took a hairbrush and tried to rearrange her hair the best way possible.

'_There's no way that I'm going to take a shower while the Turk's here.' _

Grabbing her toothbrush, she quickly brushed her teeth and tried her best to look the most presentable possible. Not that he looked any better.

Cursing herself for being too self-conscious in the presence of a Turk, Yuffie prepared herself to confront someone that was almost impossibly as or even more obnoxious than her merry self.

Reno had his head once again resting against the couch cushion, his eyes closed and his right arm over them, as in _'don't bother me, my head's about to explode'_.

He heard a door open, most certainly the bathroom's, and then tiny steps, which he noted were moving towards him.

"Hey."

His arm slid down his face and he opened one aquamarine eye to stare up at his host. She obviously had already had an appointment with the hairbrush. She was staring at him intently, and an awkward silence settled between them. But Reno wasn't the one for awkward moments.

"Hey there, sunshine." he said, a faint smirk appearing on his face.

That broke the ice. Yuffie rolled her eyes at him and made her way to the kitchen. After some cupboard opening sounds, she called out.

"Want something to eat?"

The prospect of food made his stomach rumble rather loud and he realized that he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday's afternoon. With some difficulty he got up, closing his eyes momentarily against the headache and then proceeding to the kitchen.

Yuffie was studying the contents of her fridge when she spotted Reno leaning as casually as possible on the doorframe, smirking at her.

She couldn't help but ask. "What?"

"I thought you would have kicked me out by now." His smirk continued.

Yuffie snorted. "I'm just being nice. Do you want something to eat or not?" she moved her attention back to the fridge.

"Sure." Reno answered, making his way to seat on one of the kitchen chairs.

After much deliberation, she pulled out some eggs. "Like scrambled eggs?"

Reno nodded.

"Good for you, they're the only ones I know how to make."

His smirk was once again plastered on his face as he stared at her for a moment. She obviously had grown over the time. How many years had it been, 5, 6? Her face was somewhat more mature, but she remained still with the petite and thin body of her teenage self. She had kept her hair short too.

His attention was drawn to her legs as she stretched to reach for a glass in a cupboard.

'_Still has damn great legs too.'_

After some time staring at the Yuffie's back while she worked around, his dearest friend, the headache, decided that it wanted to be noticed again.

"Do you have some aspirin?"

Yuffie looked at him past her shoulder. She had almost forgotten he was there.

"In the bathroom, the cupboard at the sink."

Upon reaching the bathroom, he stared at his reflection at the mirror and his only reaction was "ugh". His hair was more spiked than it usually was, but other than that he didn't appear to have any bruises or cuts, aside from his twin scars.

Opening the cupboard, he inspected its contents. Nothing unusual, some antiseptics, bandages, and, oh God thank you, aspirins.

Popping two, he quickly swallowed them and returned to the kitchen. Yuffie was already sitting on a chair, eating, when she noticed him and motioned to the chair in front of her. A similar plate greeted his hungry stomach.

"So…" Reno started, after sitting down. "Why did an almighty member of Avalanche rescue a lousy scum such as me?"

She shrugged while picking at her food. "No reason, although I do agree with the lousy scum self description."

Reno snorted while taking a mouthful of eggs. He gladly realized they weren't poisoned.

"What are you doing in Midgar, your Highness?" he asked, his curious self getting in the way.

"I run a store." She answered, flatly, obviously not too happy to be answering his questions.

He decided not to delve much into the subject when he almost spit out the contents of his glass.

"What IS this crap?"

Yuffie glared. "Orange juice."

Reno blinked at her. "Damn bad orange juice, you should say."

"If you don't like it, the door's open." She retorted, while getting up and cleaning her plate.

"Kicking me out now, aren't we."

Yuffie whirled around to face him, a hint of anger in her eyes.

"Look, Reno," she put her palms on the table and talked as calmly as she possible. "I only brought you here because you fell down _my_ ceiling, you passed out on_ my_ shop and because you so adamantly protested about me taking you to a hospital, I brought you to _my_ place. Yes, I agree you're a lousy scum, but that doesn't stop me from having a conscience and that was probably the sole reason I even offered _you _breakfast. And yes, you'd do me such a huge favour if you walked out that door and made sure I never laid eyes on you again." She took a deep breath.

Reno remained unblinking during her tirade, but then grinned.

"I knew you liked me."

There was a moment of silence before Yuffie obviously suppressed the need to slap him. "You're hopeless."

"Yes, I've been told that much." He winked at her.

"I think I'm going to ignore you, starting right now."

"You could do that."

Yuffie resumed washing her dishes. Gods, why did she bring this ASSHOLE to her home? Now he knew where she lived, and she was so sure he would annoy her till her brains started to ooze out through her ears. She could just hope he'd take the hint and leave her house for once.

"Or…" Reno continued.

"WHAT?" Yuffie practically shouted, facing him with her hands full of dishwasher.

"You could tell me what time it is."

She could feel her anger disappearing slowly. Easy question, easy answer. Maybe he'd finally leave.

She vaguely pointed to the watch hanging on the right wall, until she actually took notice of the time displayed.

"ELEVEN THIRTY? Since when do I oversleep?"

"Since you have a sexy Turk in your house. You know, it has that effect." He stated, matter-of-factly.

Yuffie just glared while washing the dishwasher off.

"You better get your butt out of here, I still have things to do, I have my shop to open later…"

Reno was already up, straightening his blue jacket the best he could.

"Just tell me something…"

"Already told you Reno, you passed out in front of me…" she started, making her way to the living room but stopped as Reno caught her arm in the process.

Yuffie was forced to look him in his eyes, which was always an unnerving experience to her. The glow in Mako-infused eyes just seemed too alien. Cloud's bright blue weren't so bad, Vincent's blood red were just too freaky, but Reno's aquamarine were too… evil, for the lack of a better word. She always thought they were the perfect eyes for an assassin.

Said eyes were currently set on her gray ones, boring into her soul almost as if they were saying _I know all your secrets_.

"Did I say something weird while I was concussed?"

This made Yuffie raise an eyebrow at his question. Something weird? Well, he did plead to her to not take him to a hospital, and then death threatened her. After that, it was only slurred speech.

But she decided not to tell him that.

"No, just slurred speech. I wasn't that bored to try and understand."

Yuffie almost swore she saw relief flashing through his eyes.

"Hm, okay then. I guess I'll introduce myself to the door." He said, his trademark smirk returning once again to his face.

Yuffie just stared at his back while he moved pass her furniture to the door. He paused with his hand on the handle, looking back at her over his shoulder.

"I guess I should thank you."

She had to smirk at that. "Don't, I wouldn't leave a _rat_ in that position."

"Hm, so I'm above rats in the food chain. Good to know." He replied as he opened the door.

"But thanks for the meal anyway."

Yuffie's replied with a nod. "Bye, Turk."

"See ya Kisaragi." And he closed the door behind him.

Yuffie sighed loudly after he closed the door, turning her back on the door as she made her way to the bathroom.

'_Now, for a hot bath.'_ She thought, quickly discarding her T-shirt on the way.

Just as she reached the handle, she heard her front door open and the navy blue suited person once again emerged from her doorway.

"Forgot my pack of smokes…" he quickly grabbed them from the coffee table and just then noticed Yuffie's state of undress, the side of her bare back to him while she kept her T-shirt covering her breasts, trying to maintain some dignity while her face displayed nothing but surprise and horror.

Reno grinned.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!" she yelled at him, a furious look on her face as she reached down to grab her slipper.

Reno just shrugged. "Turk"

He disappeared through the door in time to avoid the deathly slipper hurled at him.

A/N: I bet some of you are yelling "ABOUT TIME". For that, I apologize. I never had much hope in this fanfic in the first place, as it was a 15-year-old's spur of a moment thing. But thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, I finally got to restart on this project. For that, I'd like to thank:

DarkElena

Sailor Erin

Chaos Redeemer

Heather Cat

sqifer-fan

BloodyDice

Yuffiehusby

DracoTelitha

naffy

Xtreme Nuisance

Ironic1

Jade Star

Aeris Deathscythe

SetsuntaMew

Ashley

computerhigh

Kawaii Plushie Fetish

Ryu Thorne

purkin

I don't promise to keep this up to date, for my life has been taking pretty hectic turns lately. I once again ask for your comprehension and support.

And, lastly, I beg you to please read and give constructive criticism if possible. Flame me, if you feel like it, just as long I can use your flame to improve my writing. (

Sankyuu all!


End file.
